


Vis-to-Vis

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face-Fucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinkmas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: There's no summary for this, some sweet TeruYama but like Terushima has no chill with it comes to Yamaguchi's Christmas gift.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Vis-to-Vis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> te/tim/ter/ters/terself for Yuuji
> 
> Whenever I write gender-neutral pronouns for Yuuji I have no idea if ter Non-binary or just Genderfluid.

Between these two objects which would you choose to stand on to hang up Christmas lights: A chair or a ladder? 

A chair, obviously. Good answer!

Yamaguchi Tadashi was standing on a chair in the archway to the hallway attempting to put up Christmas lights for the holidays. It was the same every year, Yamaguchi put up Christmas lights, and Terushima watched him nervously standing off to the side suggesting that the brunette use a ladder instead. Of course, the brunette always refused and insisted that lugging a ladder about the house was too much effort. And that Terushima always refused to help with the lights. 

That was starting to piss Terushima off. Yuuji had offered to help with the lights once before, and te apparently did such a horrible job that Yamaguchi said te couldn’t participate in decorating anymore. Not that Yuuji cared but that meant that te would just be a nervous wreck, a ball of anxiety as ter boyfriend threw himself about the house. 

“Babe please, just use the ladder,” Yuuji pleaded while te held the chair in place.

“Yuuji dear, I’m not worried about falling, I’m worried about these lighting looking crooked,” Tadashi said hooking them above his head.

“Your face is gonna look crooked after this,” Terushima said with a smirk on ter face. Yamaguchi visibly froze and the smirk on Terushima’s face grew into a smile. Yamaguchi slowly stepped down from the chair, right into Yuuji’s arms which made him jump.

“What’s wrong babes?” Terushima asked as te wrapped ter arms around the brunette. “You’re the one that gave me a coupon book.”

“It was a stupid gift,” Yamaguchi spat, but his body melted into Terushima’s warmth anyway. 

“You know you’re the _ true _ gift,” Yuuji said as te brought ter hand to trace along the bottom of Tadashi’s lip. Tadashi whined as he felt Terushima’s rough hand on his face making him shiver.

“Shut up, and let me continue,” Yamaguchi protested trying to pull himself away from Terushima’s grip.

“Actually, I think I would like to cash in my coupon now,” te said, pushing past Yamaguchi’s lips to push ter fingers inside the warmth of his mouth.

_ *” What is this?” Terushima asked eyeing the booklet with curiosity. _

_ “It’s a coupon book…” Tadashi admitted reluctantly.  _

_ “What for like the grocery store?” Teru asked. _

_ “Just open it!” Yamaguchi said quickly throwing his head into his hand. _

_ The blonde pulled the flap on the side and flipped through the booklet. “Oh.” Te said, “It’s a sexy time coupon book, I’m down.” Yuuji said with a dark expression. The room was quiet for a while as Yuuji flipped through the contents of the book. Te paused when te stumbled upon a specific page, ter fingers lingered over the words, and te licked ter lips. Yamaguchi gulped from across the room.  _

_ “A coupon for a free face-fucking?” Yuuji said quietly. The blond looked up at Tadashi, who was looking at a tim although his face was beet red. Without breaking eye contact Yuuji ripped the coupon out of the booklet and put in ter pocket.* _

Several days had passed since then and Yamaguchi had been aware of the fact that Yuuji could pull the coupon out at any moment, any time. But he didn’t think it would be now. 

It was too late for that kind of thought process because Tadashi was already being dragged to the bedroom. The blond was giddy as they sat down at the end of the bed, Yuuji pulled the coupon from ter pant pocket and handed it to Tadashi. 

“Really?” Tadashi asked, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stall. The blond moved a hand to Tadashi’s face.

“Yes,” Terushima said breathlessly letting ter hand move to the brunette’s hair pulling him into a kiss. They kissed softly, Terushima’s hand moving deeper into the brunette’s hair as te filled with need. Tadashi melted almost instantly, he was utterly helpless against Yuuji, unable to argue or fight back unless he was deeply passionate. 

Yuuji moved a hand to Tadashi’s side, gripping onto his sweater. The blond pushed the fabric up and moved a hand to press it into the surface of Tadashi’s stomach. 

“Tadashi,” Yuuji said through the kiss, as ter lips danced with the other. “I love you.”

Yamaguchi turned slightly to and pushed himself into the mattress to straddled Yuuji. The blond didn’t protest, te accepted the new position, with new energy as ter erection stirred underneath Tadashi’s behind. 

The brunette sat up to remove his shirt and then leaned down to do the same to Yuuji. They were both barechested and Yamaguchi lowered his hand to roam around Terushima’s chest while grinding his hips slowly. The blond couldn’t say anything, te just let Yamaguchi take over.

The brunette leaned down to press short kisses to Yuuji’s skin. They were warm, almost hot kisses and Yuuji pushed ter chest forward to lean into the sensation. Yuuji didn’t know how Yamaguchi was able to to take tim over like this, it was crazy, whenever te saw the other, te wanted to eat him up, destroy him mentally and then treat him like a precious jewel. But here te was, being treated sweetly, and being spoiled but ters boyfriend. 

“Tadashi,” Yuuji said pulling a hand through Tadashi’s locks of brown hair. The brunette looks up, his face is flushed but he looked determined and ready. Yamaguchi sat up again and climbed off of his partner to work on ter pants. The buttons came off easily, pushing them through the holes and then pulling the material off of ter body. Yuuji was fully erect now, unable to hide it, as it jumped against the fabric of ter underwear. Yamaguchi hooked his thumbs on the hem, and pulled with down with one motion, making Yuuji jumped and ter dick hit against ter stomach.

Yamaguchi moved to clasp his hands around Yuuji’s wrist to pull him until he sat at the edge of the bed. The blond just let it happen, te was ready and waiting for Tadashi’s assault. Or ters own assault. 

Yamaguchi removed his own bottoms freeing himself from the restricting clothing. He bent to his knee and crawled until he was in between Yuuji’s thighs. 

The blond took a sharp inhale, the sight te was met with was beautiful, Yamaguchi ready to take tim into the hot wet cave of his mouth. Terushima excitement increased. 

Yamaguchi grasped Yuuji’s dick, letting his fingers move over it slowly before he gave a tentative lick along the tip and Terushima’s hand shot instantly into the brunette’s hair as he exhaled heavily. 

Yamaguchi knew how this would go because this isn’t the first time it had happened. Terushima liked things to go ters way and ters pace. Te liked to be fast and in control. This is why Yamaguchi thought of the face-fucking coupon in the first place, a brilliant idea on his part because now he’s going to be wrecked.

Tadashi scooted back in preparation and Yuuji stood, with ter knee bent slightly. Te held ter dick and moved it slowly along Yam’s lips, then te pushed ters dick inside of his mouth, and Yamaguchi accepted it graciously. The blond’s hand was still on the back of Tadashi’s head, te moved ter dick in slowly. A nice smooth motion and Tadashi’s mouth began filling with saliva. Te felt Tadashi swallow around tim and Yuuji pushed forward, making Tadashi take tim deeper.

Then Yuuji lost it. Something snapped in tim, it was probably the way Yamaguchi closed his mouth around tim and sucked. Yuuji was fucking aimlessly into Tadashi’s mouth. Holding his head still as te pushed forward and filled him over and over. There was saliva running down the side of Tadashi’s mouth, and the male looked as if tears were gathering in his eyes. It was beautiful. Yuuji thought Tadashi was beautiful. 

Hot breaths fell from Yuuji’s mouth as Yamaguchi moaned around tim. The brunette’s saliva was everywhere as Yuuji slammed ters member in and out of Tadashi mouth. Tadashi was taking like a champ, each time the tip rubbed against the back of his throat, he moans. The vibration kicks off of the walls of his cheeks and Yuuji moans. 

“You’re incredible,” Yuuji said while moving ters hands to Yamaguchi’s cheeks. “Do you want me to cum in your mouth?” Yuuji asked.

Yamaguchi nodded while Yuuji moved ters hips upward into Yamaguchi’s mouth. Yuuji learned that the roof of Tadashi’s mouth was sensitive and if te right angle the brunette would clench. And that was what happened when Yuuji snapped ters hips upward, the brunette moaned and close around Yuuji’s length which caused the blond to spill into the depths of Yamaguchi’s mouth. Tadashi gulped up the liquid, he didn’t have a choice as it spilled into his throat. Terushima gave a few more thrusts into Yamaguchi’s mouth before pulling out and collapsing on the bed.

“God, Tadashi, I love you.” The blond said as he threw a hand over ter eyes.

“I love you too,” Yamaguchi said after swallowing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Enno~~ I really hope you like this
> 
> Everyone else please enjoy and comment on what you think!


End file.
